


A lost Dwobbit

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Hobbiton x Dwarves [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Like a sailor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, fem!Bilbo, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bell's never really understood why<em> she </em> of all people her mum would send her to find her fathers kin in Ered Luin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lost Dwobbit

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the heck this came from.

"Get out!" her grandmother screamed when she explained why she was here. Her kin looked either saddened or infuriated. If she had known this is how they would react then she wouldn't have even bothered.   
Cast out on the streets once again, caught by a less than honorable dwarrow called Nav son of Nov. Who enticed her into his home outside the mountain with the promise of comfort, a warm bed to sleep in and a roof over her head. She ended up tied to that bed naked while he preceded to force himself upon her repeatedly, her pain wasn't heard through the gag he put around her mouth. By the early morning hours he forcibly redressed her half way as the other half of her dress was ripped and torn beyond repair. When he drugged her through the coffee making her more docile and less willing to fight him as he disposed of her. Leaving her to die in a gutter that could have doubled as a ditch.  
"Thorin what'cha doing?" Tokora asked Thorin a devious glint in her eye.  
"M'lord! We found someone!" A guard came running over to us. He was out of breath but very disturbed by something.  
Thorin followed the guard as they found a half naked woman barely four foot six with beautiful blonde hair, battered and bruised.   
"What should we do?"  
"You are lacking in the brains department aren't ya?" Tokora asked the guard sharply.   
"Well I...ummmm..." The guard sputtered.  
"Nevermind that." Tokora said dismissively smiling in her usual half teasing way.  
Taking off her cloak draping it over the female injured and left for dead as Thorin took her to Óin. Where she woke up in a panic speaking in Hobbitish a language usually not spoken outside the Shire.  
"It's okay lass your safe now."Óin said gently.  
"That's what they all say!"  
"Missus, I'll state my life on it that no one currently in this room seeks to defile you any further."   
"Who are you?"  
"Tokora. Who are you?"   
"Bell Baggins."

She lost herself in Thorins blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible for creating such horrible dwarven name. Heh I might get used to this.  
> I Own Nothing!  
> Minus OCs


End file.
